Nursery
The Nursery is run by the Department of Operations. It is there to help raise the younger children of agents and children rescued from badfics, whether they were caused by MPreg, a pregnant Sue or a Sue with children, or bit characters dragged along with the Sue. At least sometimes, the Nursery may be found on the way to the Sunflower Official's office."The Veronica File - Prologue" by Those Vaguely Akin To Humanity, Jan 19, 2006 The "woman in charge" is Christine. The Nursery also has a daycare component which takes care of and educates the older children. This includes or leads into the classes known colloquially as "agent training" (not to be confused with the training new recruits receive), which is run by Professor Beans. Jenn, one of the first children born in Headquarters, took part in these lessons (along with Blythe, Terry, Bal and Kaitlyn Jackson)."PPC: The Next Generation" by Oracle, Dec 11, 2003 Lha completed the program at age 16."What the Heck?" by Oracle, Apr 20, 2004 The final courses include "Surviving HQ: Difficult Agents and How to Deal With Them" and "Bleach: Its Uses and Abuses." It can be presumed that the Nursery helps to produce many second-generation agents. The Present Current Children The Nursery is known to be a part-time or full-time home to the following, alphabetized by family name when present: * Alfajiri * Anne * Banda * Davey * Fox * Gadrik * Harry * Lainduilien * Laquisha * Leyuu * Marty * Mollie * Ollie * Pompom * Riso, a.k.a. Luciano * Hannah Still Bellisario * Helen Still Bellisario * Kevin Still Bellisario * Kyle Still Bellisario * Andy Henson Black * Levi Black * Robert Black * Spencer Black * Stephanie Fielding * Lindsey Fontwell * Owen Hayles * Marsha Heales-Shadowfax * Anthony and Emily Homewood * Samuel Holmes * Ian Thomas Horowitz * Bradley Kent * Samantha Maxwell * Ammy Moss * Aiden Nil * Charlie O'Neill * Grace O'Neill * Jacob O'Neill * James Henson Pendragon * Emmet Potter-Snape-Aberforce * Gavin Potter-Snape-Aberforce * Molly Rath * Henry Robinson * Simon Robinson * Malran Rodriguez * Sorsha Rodriguez * Saim'Rodriguez nar Citadel * Owain Sato * Ruby Sato * Seren Sato * Ellis Shinbo * Maia Shinbo * Moses Taggson * Glen Warner * Muriel Watson * Shauna Yaive * Logan Zelenkadex Current Workers * Christine is "the woman in charge." * Benjamin Roberts is a known worker. * Helena Rice is known to be part of the Nursery staff, working with the children on the verge of being old enough to become active agents. * Miss MacKinnon is part of the daycare staff. * Professor Beans works with the older children. He runs the program for teaching them the skills prerequisite to becoming agents. * Publica Kurusu is a known worker and the adoptive mother of Leyuu. * Teyala Solnerii is one of the workers assigned to supervise toddlers and newborns. She also assists with bureaucratic matters and coordinates with agents who wish to become adoptive parents. * Who handles physical education for the students old enough for schooling. * Wobbles helps at the Nursery and runs a children's TV show for the residents, doing missions for the Department of Floaters in order to keep her programme funded. The Past Grown-up children known to have been raised and/or educated by the Nursery are: * Bal * Blythe * Terry * Jenn * Wallis * Shawn Cooper-Wright * Samantha Dickson * Steven Fontwell * Lucy Graves * James Henderson * Kaitlyn Jackson * Stan Jones * Aiko Kimura * Sasha Lipsen-Fontwell * Jessie Reynolds * Galeya Telcontar * Rina Telcontar The Future The Nursery is known to be operating in the timeframe of Ten Years Hence, with numerous classes split by age or maturity. Elanor Laison works there, and her children, Elisabeth Laison and Mary Wentway, are taught there. Division Records * Records from this division are listed under The Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Operations, Nursery. References Category:Department of Operations Category:Divisions Category:PPC HQ Locations Category:Nursery